


Protagonists of The World

by oiwuzzup



Category: BokuAka - Fandom, Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cheater, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Getting Back Together, I think it's uwu idk, M/M, Married Couple, Oneshot, uwu to the max
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oiwuzzup/pseuds/oiwuzzup
Summary: Bokuto and Akaashi built their own Kingdom in this society, a big army of their friends for help, and love each other for eternity. A rumour like that can no longer destroy them, it takes more damage than that. They are unstoppable, managing to change the theory of the world revolving around them instead of the sun is as easy as flipping the back of their hands. Their love shielded it all. Bokuto and Akaashi are finally feared by the whole nation after their big comebacks. Why? Because they are the protagonists of the world.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, BokuAka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Protagonists of The World

4 years. He had been suffering and retaining all these feelings for 4 years alone. Childish rumors around his high school would come around eventually, however Akaashi was wise to avoid those eerie gossips from mouth to mouth. So far, that was what he was good at therefore he doesn’t really have that much trouble in society before and after high school. But now, he’s lost while being eaten alive by all the words that managed to get him. 

A year after his marriage to his high school sweetheart, Akaashi tends to be more of a big-headed person when it comes to people running their lips with words, but he has his downfall when a significant sentence gets him on his feet. His marriage with Bokuto Koutarou was never wrong, god he would cut himself off if it ever did, but he had doubts. Of course, words would come around and keep him up in the middle of the night. 

A year after their ravishing wedding, Bokuto found himself in a try-out volleyball practice for the official Japan Male Volleyball team - which it’s an obvious test for their relationship of not being able to see each other for approximately 2 months, but Akaashi is supportive and will always be. Bokuto has a splendid talent that needs to bloom for his nation and his own-self, and Akaashi is no one but his husband who should be a part of his life too hence he’s not the right person to trouble his future. But there was one time where Akaashi had to step in for a second, that one time after his small reunion of his high school friends. 

“Bokuto is really impressive, don’t you think so, Akaashi?” a girl named Mika, asked him with an innocent smile. 

“He sure is,” Akaashi just smiled, playing with his silver matching wedding ring with his husband once in a while. 

“I wish Matsui was like Bokuto. Talented, sexy, sweet… oh and hot too,” Mika started to ramble which caused Akaashi to glance up at her. 

“Pardon me, but… what do you mean by all that?” Akaashi seemed a bit tense by the compliments that she gave to his husband. Was that compliments to begin with?

Mika giggled before clarifying, “He’s just… you know, the usual Bokuto! I’m sure _he does the same to you_ ,”

His mind couldn’t push aside the thought of that on his way home. Akaashi didn’t ask for more explanation even though deep inside he was craving for it, dying to know what she meant. Why did she say that in the first place as if she knew his husband more than him? Other than that, she only described his husband from his physical facts - he would agree with her if she didn’t look like she daydreamt about it while telling him that. 

But his husband, Bokuto Koutarou, is more than just his Volleyball talent. He’s a very sweet person, the only man that Akaashi would ask to spend the rest of his life with. Everyone isn’t born perfect, and Bokuto doesn’t need to be one because his flaws made him fall for him even more. His generous and golden heart is truly irreplaceable, he would gladly devote his whole soul and heart just for Akaashi and vice versa. Mika was only looking at his physical strength, even though Bokuto has something even more precious than all above her lists.

“What’s wrong, Ji?” a soft hand startled him from his deep thoughts that evening when he drowned himself with words that weren’t meant to bring him down. He furrowed his eyebrows before roughly rubbing his face with his hands, making Bokuto laugh at his adorable sight. Ah, that’s really embarrassing, Akaashi thought. His husband asked again as he put down his plate for dinner right in front of him, “Another deadline to finish?”

“No…,” Akaashi shook his head, exposing his face again when he smelled the delicious scent from the dish in front of him. He continues, “Not quite,”

“You didn’t tell me about your reunion this afternoon. How was it? Did Yoshi come too? Does he still remember me?” Bokuto asked him, but Akaashi just frowned. 

The words were eating him alive. Did Mika mean it in the other way around? Did those words mean something else? Something for them to laugh about? Akaashi was never the one to be picky when it comes to picking a friend, but Mika was never his first option to start a conversation with on that afternoon. The sentence failed to get out of his head even when his husband is present right in front of his eyes, yet all he could think about was the words that she told him. 

“I can feel you thinking hard, Ji. Penny for your thoughts?” Bokuto smiled at him, trying to soothe him from the intense aura in the room. 

There was a lump in his throat when he finally put on a brave face and asked his husband, “Do you recall by the name of Mika, Kou?”

He tried to study his husband’s expression, but all he could point out was the pure-confused as if he was trying to revoke his memory of the not-so-familiar name. Much to his surprise, Bokuto beamed, “Oh! Nakamura Mika-chan, was it? I met her at one of our games back in high school. I’m surprised she went to the reunion,”

“How so?” He felt like a stranger once his husband noticed something that he didn't. 

“I heard from Yukippe that Mika-chan recently just divorced with her husband. I don’t remember his name though, but now she lives with her son in Osaka,” he explained while digging down his food. 

Akaashi was a little stunned by the information from his husband, the fact that he knows a lot more than he does really doesn’t help him to feel better. So now Bokuto knows Mika and Mika knows Bokuto? And what is Akaashi? A third person in both two parties? He took a sharp breath as the words got the best of him. He shouldn’t have gotten ahead of himself, Bokuto was never the one to fall back on his fans. Yes, that fits perfectly for this situation. Mika knows his husband because she was a fan! And Akaashi is his husband, the person whom Bokuto chose to spend the rest of his life with.

Mika’s little background shouldn’t be that surprising though. She always has been a hussy from such a young age. He remembered his upperclassmen, Konoha Akinori, was one of her victims seduced by her magic. However, the next day of their affair, Konoha admitted that she was really good at acting on the mattress. Soon, the rumors about her being with a lot of men never really failed to flop every morning. 

Once she got married, Konoha did say something about losing the best vixen in his life. The words that his upperclassmen would say during that time was, “ _Having sex with Nakamaru Mika makes me want to become a better man_ ,” and it never bothered Akaashi because he was content with Bokuto in his arms. He never complained, never talked about it, and never once he thought why didn’t she choose Bokuto for her little sex-toy up until that afternoon. 

“Keiji, I want to help you but… I can’t if you won’t tell me, babe,” Bokuto’s voice pulled him back to reality as he saw how worried his husband was. The way his golden eyes show empathy of how troubled he looks, Akaashi couldn’t help but form a small smile on his face. 

“I guess I was just ahead of myself,” he truthfully told him, he can’t help but blush when he felt a hand caressing his slightly chubby cheek. He has stopped playing volleyball after graduating from high school, therefore he gained a little weight that both of them never discussed.

“Are you feeling overwhelmed with something again, darling? Do you need anything? I could run to the convenience store to get you some ice-cream tubs if you’d like,” Bokuto suggested, and Akaashi is forever grateful for the gesture.

“How about we both walk together there and get some snacks too? I could use a breather,” he came up with an even better solution that his husband grinned and agreed right away. Their conversation ended nicely just like that. 

But _the words_ didn’t end that way. A heated conversation from his high school friends somehow involved him and his husband. He doesn’t know where it went wrong but it does have Bokuto’s name on it. Two years after the words, Mika came back with her best dress by saying Matsui, her high school crush, had forced her to sleep with him even though she didn’t want to. Then how come Bokuto, his last name after their marriage, was involved in this? 

In the middle of the night at exactly 2 in the morning, there was a rapid knock on Bokuto’s apartment front door, begging and pleading for the Bokuto’s household to allow whoever they were to enter the house. With the rumors still flying around and won’t retire anytime soon, Akaashi was being protected by his husband, of course. His husband being cautious is understandable, especially when the person standing in front of them is Matsui Atsu himself, tears and swollen eyes were visible as a sign that he was a wreck. 

“Matsui!” Bokuto, who was angry by the fact that a _rapist_ came into his house, replaced his expression with concern before allowing the younger lad inside to calm him down. 

But he didn’t give the Bokuto’s household enough time to help as he yelled, “Don’t-! Don’t you ever believe a word she said, please!”

“Matsui, calm down,” Bokuto tried to restrain the distance between the other lad with his husband who’s wearing a cardigan over his pale skin, his face was written fear. 

“She lied! No, I would never do such a thing to her! Mika! You know how she was, right? Bokuto-san? Akaashi? We-we were in the same class, Akaashi! You and I know how a whore she was!” he was yelling and screaming, trying to prove his point but Bokuto, as the head of his little family, ushered him to calm down and allow him to get inside so they could talk without raising their voices. 

Akaashi made them hot sweet teas for Matsui to calm down which he drank almost immediately, coughing because of the sudden water rushing over his dry throat in a quick pace. Bokuto was mostly the one who tried to make him calm as the dark blue eyed lad just stared from afar. This sight is truly heartbreaking and pathetic, he witnessed his friend, Matsui, the cheery and friendly guy - cry right in front of them while begging for forgiveness that he shouldn't have asked for.

Matsui Atsu was married to a beautiful lady from his workplace with three beautiful children, it must be hard for him to deal with the rumors that probably have affected his family already. It was easy to judge by the fact his voice was hoarse, his eyes were swollen, his hair was damp because of sweats from overthinking that he isn’t physically and emotionally in a stable condition. Anyone with those rumors would get easily influenced, especially after being accused of being a rapist from a hussy.

“Bokuto-san, Akaashi, I would like to apologize for my sudden intrusion,” Matsui started once he calmed down, Bokuto sat right next to him while Akaashi took a seat across them. A frown were plastered on Bokuto’s face as the victim explained, “Mika, that damn whore, made a gossip about me wanting to rape her. She came up to me at my office the day before the gossip spread and we were just talking, I wasn’t aware about her crush towards me and her divorcement with her ex-husband, so when she said she had feelings for me, I thought she meant when we were teenagers. Turns out she still likes me even when I’m already married, and I think that broke her when I refused her feelings. And the next day, my wife woke me up and yelled at me about our “affair” which it never happened. She _accused_ me,”

“She did that? That’s awful, Matsui,” Bokuto genuinely frowned. 

“Please, believe me when I said I never rape her. Everyone believes her because she’s… well… beautiful and wants nothing but to catch her attention,” Matsui pleaded, which only caused the other two to frown at his agony. 

“Do you mean that your wife also believes her?” Bokuto asked again. 

“Sadly, yes. My wife doesn’t know Mika because she wasn't in the same school as me so she believes her by her good acting skill,” Matsui tried to convince them, and it wasn’t really hard to not to, his expression really spoke a thousand words more. 

Bokuto couldn’t help but curiously asked, not giving Akaashi any space to question his friend, “Then why did you come here? Why didn’t you try and convince your other friends?”

Matsui then glanced at his friend. “Akaashi is my trusted friend, and I know he’ll believe me. And Bokuto-san, you’re the kindest person that Akaashi ever talked about everyday so I know you are too. And moreover, Mika did say more,”

Please, stop - was what Akaashi wanted to say that night because he knows what he’s going to say, he knows it like a book and he wanted so badly for him to shut his mouth instead. Akaashi closes his eyes before looking away as if it could prevent what he’s going to say next. But of course, it didn’t. Bokuto quickly moved to where his husband is and wrapped his arms around his shoulder to support his soon-mental breakdown when he noticed the way he shifts uncomfortably on the other side of the sofa.

“She asked me why I don’t want to sleep with her. She said Bokuto-san begged on his knees to be with her too so why wouldn’t I? And… you know the rest,” Matsui told them with guilt. “I really mean no harm, but that’s what the rumors said, right? That’s why you two were distancing yourself from the media,”

If this rumor ever reached Bokuto's career, they knew they'd screw up therefore they decided to go radio-silent from any media. Akaashi was mostly the one who was so affected by that, even though it was obvious his husband would never do the dirty with her. Then why does it look like Akaashi is having a second thought even though he has strong evidence that his husband is not like what she told people about?

“Thank you very much for this, Matsui. We believe you. We’ll try to convince more people if it’s ever getting out of hand, but you really should talk to your family about this. We can’t be the only people as your back-up,” Akaashi said, intertwining his fingers with his husband to reply to his gesture. They gave him a place to rest for that morning because it looks like he really needed it. 

And that night, Bokuto pulled him close to his chest as he repeated his words of, “I love you, I won’t do things like that. You’re my one and only,”

Akaashi believes him, of course. “I love you too, Koutarou,”

But things get harder for Akaashi for the last few weeks. Matsui left their house the day after his confession and Bokuto had to start packing for his next tryouts, that was why he felt even more overwhelmed with the words around them. Bokuto had tried to talk it out with him, trying to make him feel as comfortable as he can before leaving him for a week. Usually his tryouts would take about a month, but Bokuto got the permission to leave early - his excuse was an urgent family matter. 

As much as the golden eyed lad tried to help his husband, Akaashi seems hesitant. Bokuto understands why, Akaashi doesn’t want to trouble him more than he already is therefore he acts like everything is alright despite the words are still ghosting around them. Bokuto tried so hard, but it doesn’t seem to work. There is no mistake that Akaashi is starting to distance himself from others and him, which breaks Bokuto’s heart. It almost seems like Akaashi is fighting by himself, leaving him out of this battlefield. 

“I’ll be in Osaka for a week, Ji. If there’s something troubling you, please let me know. I want to help,” Bokuto gently held both of his hands in his with a frown on his face. They were at the train station and in a few minutes, Bokuto’s train was going to depart.

Akaashi was having trouble putting up a smile to prompt his husband that everything is okay. But he succeeded to say, “I love you. I always will, Kou,”

“Keiji…,” Bokuto frowned before nudging his nose to his cheek, pressing light kisses on his cheek as he can feel how tense Akaashi was. “If I can cancel everything, I would but-,”

“No, really, you shouldn’t. It’s not worth it. Chase your dream, baby,” Akaashi told him with another fake smile. 

“Keiji, please-,”

“I’ll be fine,” he interrupted his husband with a broken smile now, biting his lower lip to stop the trembling from the tears that soon will escape from his eyes. And they didn’t fight any more. 

“I love you, so damn much,” Bokuto breathed out as he pressed his lips on him, ignoring the other lips that didn’t move in sync like before. 

Oh, and things had fallen so hard that it shattered. Akaashi can feel it too. The moment after Bokuto left with a heavy heart, Mika’s return shouldn’t be unexpected. Akaashi was a fool to bring a knife to a gunfight. He saw her coming back to him, the smile never failed to shoot him again and again. It was only an innocent smile yet it kills him raw and fair. All the words echo back into his already-full thoughts, weighing all these responsibilities alone on both of his shoulders because he knows Bokuto should never be involved in this. 

“ _I’m sure he does the same to you_ ,” again and again, it reaches him, cutting every single skin that manages to catch him.

“You, motherfucker,” Akaashi growled as he saw her again, in the streets, on his way to his office. 

“Oh, what’s with the insult, Akaashi? Was it wrong that Bokuto did want me?” she smirked at him. 

“When you said Bokuto-san, you also mentioned me. And I never agreed,” he said, narrowed his eyebrows as he tried to compose himself from the overflowing anger in his veins. 

“But like… no wonder why Bokuto did want me, I guess your “bed skill” isn’t qualified to his likings, hmm?” Akaashi tightened his fists. 

“Why Koutarou? Of all people? Why did you bring out our family name to cover up your false rumor?” he asked, getting irritated with her attitude. 

“False rumor? Atsu did rape me, Akaashi. Oh, gosh. Did he say something to you? Do you believe him?” she challenged him with a smug. 

“I mean, it’s not really hard to not believe him when you’ve been sleeping with so many men all your life. I can’t really tell,” the dark blue eyed lad did accept the challenge, of course. 

“So is your husband, Koutarou,” Akaashi’s eyes twitched, itching to claw her eyes out with his bare hands. 

“How dare you,” he glared at her, the storm in his eyes was starting to get obvious that he’s truly affected by all the words that have spread around their society. It seems like Mika can tell that she has won by getting into his head. But he told her, “You have no right to call his first name. You’re not allowed to say his name, or I swear Nakamaru, I will fucking rip your brains out,”

“No need to be so violence, don’t you think so, Akaashi?” she’s somehow unaffected by his threat. 

“Humor me, I dare you,” he tightened his grip, one wrong word and he might throw a punch - he won’t hesitate. “Listen, Mika. You didn’t just disrespect my husband, but you have disrespected my family as well. Me and Koutarou are married, we’re in this together. And that fucking mouth of yours need to be disciplined for pervading false information. Don’t you have children? What are you going to teach them for the future? Think about them. We’re not young anymore, and this.... This whole mess is certainly unnecessary for the both of us, so I’m forcing to immediately stop hurting other families,”

“You and Bokuto are together? Then why are you the one who’s so infected by this? If what you said it’s true, then I’m sure that your husband should be here too, am I wrong?” Mika is talented at pushing Akaashi’s buttons, because she’s acting like a child in her mid 20s and he is losing his temper.

“Koutarou doesn’t deserve to get involved in this, that’s why I’m here. Again, I’m telling you to-,”

“Stop it, Akaashi. The truth is the truth. Atsu rejected me, yet Bokuto slept with me and-,” Akaashi’s hand moved by itself as it contacted her cheek, the skin getting slapped were heard - loud and clear. At first, Akaashi didn’t notice and was allowing it until he found himself at the public side-walk - everyone witnessed that. He wasn’t sorry for what he did, however the image that people captured at the moment were telling him otherwise. 

They easily point their fingers at Akaashi while Mika was on the ground, a devil smile appeared behind her hand as she covered up her whole face with a mask to get everyone’s attention. Konoha was right, she’s really good at acting on either bed or in public. Akaashi were being shoved by some random men that had witnessed his _evil_ action for hitting a girl physically. Akaashi was nowhere as strong as his husband, but he is strong enough to hit a girl like Mika and he will definitely do it again if she steps out of the line again. 

Her final words were, “What’s wrong, Akaashi? Did it anger you that the truth is cruel? You know what’s even more cruel, Akaashi? The fact that Bokuto went to Osaka for his practice every month, and do you know who lives in Osaka? _I do_ ,”

If Akaashi has walls around him, it sure did fall apart right on that instant. Just like that, she easily won the battle - leaving Akaashi breathless and lost. He’s speechless, drowning himself deeper in the ocean of thoughts. And right now, his lungs have filled with water and it was difficult for him to swim up to the surface. That night, he cried on the bed with sheets smelling like his lover, he cried so hard that he made himself a pool. 

How can someone be so innocent in breaking other people’s hearts? How can someone easily manipulate other people’s minds? Is Akaashi being too obnoxious on being a big-headed person? Is he being too easy to be someone’s target? Is this all his fault? Was he not enough? Akaashi bit his bedsheets as he tried so hard not to hiccup and scream, shutting his eyes tightly as salted tears rolling down to the already-damp white bed. The scent of his husband was there to calm him down a little, but it’s clear that this is not enough.

He won’t. He’s not like that. Bokuto won’t break his heart. He promised. Then why in the world is he crying for? A thought like that only breaks his heart and hurts his brain even more, he can’t help but cling to the only source of the existence of his husband which is the scent that is slowly fading every night by his tears. Every time Bokuto calls him, Akaashi tries to hide his red after-tears and declines by saying that he doesn’t look or sound good. Usually, Bokuto would get really annoyed that he’s fine with how-ever he looks but soon afterwards, he has stopped begging for him to call and leave a text message instead.

The dark blue eyed lad knew that his husband did this to respect his situation, but why does it only break his heart even more? He wants Bokuto to plead for him to call even though the answers would stay the same. Did he grow tired already by his vexatious behavior? No, wait. Akaashi wiped his tears with the jacket that belongs to his husband before taking a deep breath to calm his whole body. Wait, just wait, he told himself. How laughably presumptuous of him, he’s ahead of himself therefore that was why he’s getting headaches too frequently. 

“You sound so exhausted, darling. Have you been sleeping?” On the other line, his husband asked with a concerned tone that night. It was Akaashi who asked for a phone call and he felt like the weight on his shoulders has decreased for a little despite the tragic encounter between him and Mika still haunts him even in his sleep. 

“I’ve had trouble sleeping recently,” Akaashi truthfully told him as he rested his head in his hand, letting out a frustrated sigh. 

“You should really calm down with all those hectic schedules from work, Ji, and relax a little. This isn’t very healthy for you, and you know that,” Bokuto lectured him, the younger lad hummed. 

“I know, I’m sorry,” Akaashi sighed. “How were your tryouts?”

“You wouldn’t believe this, but I think ‘Tsum-’Tsum and I are going to be featured in next season! How exciting is that!?” Bokuto told him that he easily made the other lad smile. 

“Is that so, dear?” Akaashi giggled slightly, feeling a ton times better after hearing his husband’s excited tone. 

“Yes! We should definitely celebrate our victory when I get home, Ji!” he laughed from the other line, Akaashi joined him. 

“Yes, we should. I’ll try to bake your favorite cake, then,” Akaashi put on more sweetness in their conversation which lasted more than two hours. The problems somehow vanish while talking to his husband despite him getting lonely when the room is dim with nothing but his own heart beat.

 _You know what’s even more cruel, Akaashi? The fact that Bokuto went to Osaka for his practice every month, and do you know who lives in Osaka? I do._ The fireworks that used to spark his dull life didn’t seem to enlighten him any more, it seems like all these excitement died. He counted the days when his husband will arrive home, a place where Akaashi would be and a place where they unite. But as the days crossed by, another horrible news made him over-think. 

“I’m sorry, I know they said they allow me to go home but I don’t think I can. Do you think you’ll be alright?” he can hear the guilt from his tone, and Akaashi couldn’t blame him because this isn’t entirely his fault. 

No, was what Akaashi so badly wanted to say. He isn’t alright, he can’t just keep on sleeping with one eye open every night, feeling less-alive every morning without a will to fight on. If it weren’t for their vows, _better or worse_ , Akaashi is sure he would have done something and drag his husband to clarify everything that’s going on. Why is he fighting alone? Shouldn’t Bokuto be right beside him and help him get through this storm together?

“O-Osaka…,” he managed to breath out the word, so hesitant and sounded so cautious about it. Then he told him, persistently, “I… I can go to Osaka. I’ll go tomorrow morning,”

“You’d do that? But… the typhoon is really bad. I don’t think it’s a great idea for you to come and get me. I mean, I’m going to be really happy if you’re going to visit me, but I don’t think this isn’t the right time for it. Just stay home and take care of yourself, okay? I’ll be home before you even know it, babe,” was what Bokuto told him, and gods, that broke Akaashi. 

He’s going to be with Mika. He’s going to spend a week with her in Osaka. There’s no typhoon, what is he talking about? His dark corner thoughts were screaming at him, giving him a hard time to reply but Bokuto didn’t hesitate to end the call. Akaashi is devastated. He can’t hold on to this forever. Why is he the one who’s putting up a fight in this marriage? Someone is making a bad name for their family name, won’t Bokuto do something about it? A place he usually ran off to now is nowhere to be found, because apparently his home now is in Osaka with another woman.

Akaashi tried so hard to calm himself down, but now it completely shattered him. It got him, it really did. The anger that he has been keeping it under his palm has become a burning flame and watching around him burn. Words that he didn’t mean were exposed during his work and a phone call with his client, he even ignored all Bokuto’s texts and phone calls. He drank all his sober thoughts with alcohol, assuming that it will drain all his problems away but he was a fool. Even after the disappearance of Nakamaru Mika, Akaashi is still irritated by the fact that her unholy words are still up in the air in his room. So many times Matsui had tried to help him, but Akaashi refused the suggestion in an aggressive behavior which does not sound or look like the Bokuto Keiji he was. 

When his husband came home after three weeks in Osaka, he was expecting to get the kisses that he craved for, not the heated arguments that ended up his beautiful husband crying. He expected to come home with laughters and flirtations-child-like that they used to share, but he certainly did not expect to come home to this. Akaashi doesn’t look like his usual-self, he looks exhausted and broken, and that also damaged Bokuto’s heart like fragments to see this sight of his husband. But what’s even more painful was the fact that he had been framed, all these times. 

“What?” The golden eyed lad was shocked at the trivial question that doesn’t need to be asked in the first place. 

“You aren’t trying hard enough. Nakamaru was there, wasn’t she? She lives in Osaka. And a month ago, you went to Brazil with Hinata and you know who’s there too? Nakamaru,” Akaashi glared at him, crossing his arms in front of his chest, tears stained on his cheeks. 

Bokuto blinked his eyes, he’s more dazed than upset about his husband’s habit of over-thinking and he’s so sure that it got him. “But… Keiji, I was with Hinata and Omi-Omi in Brazil. How would I know if Mika-chan was there?”

“Stop calling her that,” he glared at him. “God, why are you even friends with her? Koutarou, she told me that you slept with her. Are you seriously thinking I can hold on to this forever? Why didn’t you try to correct the situation? Why aren’t you trying to defend yourself?”

The older lad is a bit offended, but he knows where he gets himself into. Has his husband been going back and forth over this situation? He know if he say something wrong then Akaashi will completely break down hence, he carefully chose his words and replied, “Keiji, that’d be a waste of time,”

“A waste of time!?” He was triggered by the wise words that his husband decided to choose. He desperately argued, “Do you think what I do to clear up our family name is a waste of time for you!?”

“What? No, I never said that-,”

“It sounds like it, Koutarou,” Akaashi glared again, his eyes were glossy because of the tears. He never wanted to scream or yell at his husband, let alone wanting to hurt his feelings because Bokuto never deserved to have it. But he can’t stop, these feelings that overtaken him needs to be unleashed 

“Why are you so sure that I’m sleeping with that… that bitch anyway, Keiji? Do you want me to cheat on you so bad? Is that it?” Bokuto frowned, his voice remained calm. He sighed, “Do you really think I would cheat on you? Do you not believe me?”

Speechless. Akaashi is dumbfounded and realizes that everything he did to his husband is merely because he over-thinks about the whole situation, he lets these issues get the best of him and allows him to jump into conclusion when he always has a second opinion for their next decision. But no, he did what he needed to do because he was so desperate to flee from the battlefield that he didn’t initiate. He wanted so badly to be excluded from the misfortune occasion, and just continue being happy like before. 

However, he doesn’t know that what he did to him and his husband are tearing them apart, he doesn’t just break his own heart but Bokuto’s as well. Countless times Akaashi tried to push his husband away, shielding him, protecting him from this mirage but only for them to end up being hurt. Nobody likes to be accused of something they don’t do, do they? And what Akaashi has done for the last few years are the opposite of his conclusion. The gloom on his husband’s face is enough to give him the answer. He broke them, he broke Bokuto. 

His dark blue eyes flutter as he shudders in fear, fear of what Bokuto thought of him right now. By the fading sunshine from his golden eyes were enough that Akaashi fucked everything up. He trembles, “Koutarou, I… I’m-,”

“Keiji, baby, listen to me,” Koutarou approached him with no hesitation, pulling him into his embrace. He smiled when he felt the younger lad quickly clung on him, craving for the warmth and peaceful side from the love of his life by nuzzling into his broad chest - the heartbeat that only beats for _his world_. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he finally broke down in tears, after so many nights he kept it for himself - he couldn’t remain reserved as if everything is alright. He apologized, trying so hard to mend the heart that he crushed by his own words - he repeated the words while Bokuto just smiled and kissed his head, not once interrupting his apology.

“I’m sorry too, I didn’t know it bothers you this much. I should’ve known,” Bokuto apologized as well. 

“This was never your fault, Kou. This is all me to blame, I should’ve-,”

“We’re not gonna fight over this, are we? I came home because I miss you and I want you to know just how much I love you. And it’s my fault that I didn’t assure you enough,” the older lad explained as he pulled them onto their shared bed with a groan, still embracing each other while the other lad is still bawling his eyes out. 

Akaashi listens, “I never really understood the meaning of defrauding with the partner that they swore to bring happiness for as long as they breathe, I don’t really understand about how those people have the urge to be dishonest with their significant others, like what did that person do to deserve that? I really don’t. But knowing you, Bokuto Keiji, I thought you weren’t the one who’ll get easily swayed by fake rumors especially from a girl like her. So what if the rumor said I slept with her? I’m still coming back to you, fix everything even when everything’s broken. I’m not saying that I cheat on you or anything, but you get my point right?”

“At this point, I really don’t,” Akaashi tried to lighten up the mood, let out a shaky laugh when Bokuto chuckled deeply at him. 

“What I’m trying to say is, I won’t give up on you. I won’t let you slip away that easily, Ji. Even if I stood in the same line as Atsu right now, I will fight for you,” Bokuto then took a deep breath before finally saying, “She did follow me everywhere I go whenever I left Tokyo. I wanted to tell you, but you look like you have enough information already and I thought it wasn’t really a big of a deal,”

“She did?” Akaashi’s eyes darkened as he looked up to his husband. “What did she do, Kou? Did she hurt you? Did she say something? I swear next time I’m going to murder her-,”

“Alright, slow down,” Bokuto chuckled. “No, she was… rather amusing. She came to one of our tryouts by saying she needed to see me, but I wasn’t allowed to see anyone. The MSBY manager tried to get rid of her but she was persistent to see me, she also said she was someone important to my life,”

“I will kill her,” Akaashi growled and Bokuto didn’t say anything, his husband does look scary sometimes if you tempt him. 

“The MSBY Jackals has my biography, so they know that I’m married to a beautiful man named Bokuto Keiji,” he smiled, he didn’t miss the hint of a flustered Akaashi that looks so adorable even after years of marriage. “The security kicked her out from the building right after, since I don’t have a female cousin or a wife. Then she came to my hotel in Osaka, you know, try to seduce me-,”

“I will murder her,” he promised. 

“Listen to me first! God, you never listen,” Bokuto sighed before continuing his explanation, “But I refused and ‘Tsum-’Tsum was there as well, Omi-kun then came with Barnes and Thomas. She saw us and they even threatened her to never get close to our families ever again. She did keep her promise, but we somehow still met. But it’s not like I have any business with her, it’s not like she has something that you don’t. You have my eyes, heart, and soul, Ji. You can’t be compared to a whore like her. Fuck, she’s a whore in the first place! You’re like… like a pearl! Beautiful and fragile, you need to be protected. And I will protect you with all my might,” 

Akaashi finally understood. He assumed he fought alone, he thought he was the only person on the front line in the battlefield, but he didn’t know that far ahead him was where his husband was - shielding him. Bokuto had fought as well, they protected each other without their knowledge - it almost sounds like an instinct of a soulmate that they tend to protect and love each other with scars on their backs. Akaashi didn’t know that and he wished he did. 

“I love you,” Akaashi broke down once more, hugging his husband by the neck as he cried. “Koutarou, I love you so much. I’m sorry,”

“I love you too. Well, we did promise in our marriage for prosperity, there’s nothing to be sorry about,” Bokuto chuckled before nuzzling his nose to Akaashi’s soft curls. And that night, with firm touch and kisses, Bokuto prevails to wash over the sorrow, the ‘what if’s questions, the over-thinking thoughts from Akaashi. 

He washes them away, cleanses his soul, heals his bruised heart, and loves him like how he deserves to be loved. Bokuto did that in one night, bringing back all the fallen bricks of the castle that they built together to protect them from the outside world, and Akaashi gave himself away for his husband without question. Love can hurt, they said and it’s true. No matter how it destroys you, it can fix you to become someone new and stronger. 

After a long night, Akaashi couldn’t help but let out happy tears as he clung to the love of his life. He felt Bokuto soothe him as he pulled him to his side, feeling his fingertips on his naked shoulder and arm, but still allowing him to choke on the tightened throat. He breathes, “Please, don’t give up on me, Koutarou. For better or worse, in sickness or health…,”

“And for prosperity, until death do us apart,” Bokuto completed him. Then he smirks before whispering, “And for progeny,”

They shared a laugh in their quiet room, feeling so bright despite how dark their room is right now. Akaashi can feel the flowers inside him blooming with sparks as he feels more alive and more aware of where he is right now. He isn’t a teenager anymore, he’s in his mid 20s and married to his high school sweetheart that always brings a smile on his face. His days would never go black and blue starting from this day and forward, because he has the best husband ever. And that goes the same for Bokuto, we all know that. 

Bokuto then whispered something more in his sleep, which Akaashi just smiled as he heard the beating heart of his lover. “I won’t give you up, even when nobody else believes. I will fight for you… you know, I always do. Until my hair goes grey and my skin wrinkles,”

The younger lad blushed at the words before feeling a slight kiss on his head, there was a quest from his husband, “So, don’t give up on me too,”

“I won’t,” Akaashi kissed his chest as he now rested his face in the crook of his neck, smiling with damp cheeks. “Even when they said there’s nothing left to say. I’m not giving up on you, I won’t give up on you,”

It was like a brand new paper ready to be written with stories that were made to tell the story of tonight. They felt better, happier, and certainly stronger than the day before. More importantly, they felt more alive. They walked into the storm together hand in hand, and found peace together - that’s how they did it. With those hands that always found its way back together, they knew they shouldn’t have worried about anything that didn’t matter as much. 

Miya Atsumu once asked his friend after their intense practice, “Ya look cheery,”

“Man, love is such a beautiful thing,” Bokuto smiled fondly at nothing but a wall, day-dreaming about the day that he’ll come back to his home. 

He smirked before resting his elbow on his shoulder, “Does that mean you two fixed everything?”

The dyed blond haired lad didn’t need an answer because by the look of his friend is obvious already. Whatever happened in their household, they must have patched it together - build a bridge to cross over or something. Even so, the rumors never stopped spreading. The whole ‘Bokuto slept with Nakamaru’ gossip is still thick in the air, but now it never bothered them. Like the coldness in December, they made it through with thicker clothes. 

Bokuto being more protective of his husband, he finally found a better solution; taking Akaashi with him to Osaka and working online from there. The two can tell that Bokuto couldn’t ask for a suspension like back in high school so Akaashi has to sacrifice this for them. It only took three months, but it was more than alright. Bokuto and Akaashi were alright, stronger and better than before. Sometimes pulling out a piece of yourself to connect the dot, to fill the missing puzzle for a beautiful relationship, is the greatest thing to do. Akaashi never regretted the months he spent off and on with his husband in Osaka, they always will find the gap to fill in the right time.

As months passed by, Bokuto succeeded in joining the first division team in The MSBY Jackals. It was a very wonderful news for them, Akaashi congratulated him with affections, of course. And speaking of Akaashi, he got a stable job as a manga editor. Though he still thinks it wasn’t enough to provide for his family, at least he loves what he’s doing and if he works harder, he can maybe publish a book or two. 

Nakamaru Mika tried to come and get into the Bokuto family again, but it didn’t bother Akaashi that much anymore. He knows her tactics and all her strategies, therefore he can dodge them dexterously. A journey has its ups and downs, and four years ago, it was just a bump on the road for them. Look at them now, shining brighter than the stars all up above. If they were made to be broken, then they will always have their ways to bring their feets up on the ground. They will accept the fact that they needed to be broken, but look around; they’re alive and well. 

Bokuto and Akaashi built their own Kingdom in this society, a big army of their friends for help, and love each other for eternity. A rumor like that can no longer destroy them, it takes more damage than that. They are unstoppable, managing to change the theory of the world revolving around them instead of the sun is as easy as flipping the back of their hands. Their love shielded it all. Bokuto and Akaashi are finally feared by the whole nation after their big comebacks. Why? Because they are the protagonists of the world.

**THE END.**

**Author's Note:**

> 'Ello, love! Thank you so much for reading this! This is not my first bokuaka ff but it IS my first bokuaka oneshot! I'm getting interested on writing in AO3 lately but I've been more active in Wattpad because I actually am writing more of bokuaka there. If you'd like to check it out, please do visit my Wattpad account @oiwuzzup !! Okay, maybe I'll give this story a little fun-fact just for fun! This is actually based on my personal experience (No, I'm not married but my parents are). They're recently in the same situation like that, but the only difference was they never tried to work it out and somehow miscommunicate with the whole situation, and you know the rest. And I want to put Miya Atsumu there because he's my bae and I love him so much. Anyways, thank you thank you thank you !!


End file.
